The Kiss
by bearonfire
Summary: The 1 Million Subscribers Milestone, as seen by Sam and Maude, and the events that follow after.


"Oh my God... " Maude said as she drunkenly leaned into a waiting Sam. Everyone was about to witness the long awaited one million subscribers milestone had evaded the minds of all who were watching the event that was currently taking place.  
When their lips first touched, it was Maude who first took control and leaned eagerly into Sam. They both had their eyes closed, and everyone else in the room plus the 13000 people watching live didn't matter. All that mattered was each other.  
After a few seconds, Sam decided to take a bit more control and lean into Maude. She was surprised, but in a good way. She took this as a sign that he was enjoying it. Another second passed, and Maude couldn't help herself. She let her tongue slip out and hoped that Sam would react positively.  
Before he could counter her move, someone in the room shouted "Oh, Shit!" Most likely because of Maude's unexpected action. This woke Sam from the lovely trance he was in and everything that he just did suddenly caught up to him. He pulled away from Maude and let out a small yelp, voicing his embarrassment to the world. Maude understood that this was about all that Sam could handle at the moment, so she turned his head back towards her and gave him a reassuring peck on the lips.  
Sam remembered that he was hosting a live show and he had obligations to the fans to stay professional, despite how drunk he really was. "There you go, there's a million subscribers for ya! Thank you so much guys! "  
He may have said more, but it was unbeknownst to Maude since all she could do was smile and celebrate, distracted by the memories of what had just gone down.  
The live stream dwindled on, with more thank yous and more goodbyes than any of them had ever had to say before. It was really an emotional night, even for the fans.  
Once the live stream had been wrapped up, no one really wanted the night to end. So they grabbed whatever alcohol they had left on hand, a mismatched array of glasses, and all gathered around the set to celebrate this momentous occasion. Sam was about to grab another drink when a tall figure with beautiful hands pulled him away from the alcohol.  
"Oi, mista. I think you've had quite enough to drink today," said Maude, rather slowly.  
"You're one to talk," answered Sam. "You almost threw up DOWN MY THROAT earlier!" Maude looked guilty, and then started giggling. It then progressed from a giggle to a full on Maude laugh. Sam couldn't help but join in.  
Once their laughter died down, they both began to take on a sad expression, since it was dawning on them that this was Maude's last night as a SourceFed employee. They just kept looking at each other and Maude started tearing up a bit.  
"Thank you, bunny, for making this the best job I've ever had. My life is so much better with you in it."  
"We'll, I don't have anything that can top that, goddammit... So here."  
Sam leaned in and gave Maude a big, comforting hug. They didn't let go for some time. In fact, they remained embracing each other just long enough for Whitney to come over and snap a sneaky selfie with the two of them in the background. She took her phone over to Matt and showed him the photo. "It's about time these two acted upon their feelings for each other, isn't it!"  
Meanwhile, across the room, Sam and Maude finally let go of each other.

"Let me just say," said Maude, "you were right about being a good kisser. I'll have to let your next girlfriend know."

"Yeah, that would go down well. A gorgeous woman telling someone she's made out with her boyfriend… honestly Maude you could end a relationship with one look if you wanted to. And that dress you're wearing sure doesn't help." He chuckled, but he was blushing a bit too.

"Awww, Saaaaam…" She was so taken aback by his kindness.

"Well you don't look half bad in that tuxedo either…"

"Thanks, I put it on just for that moment, so maybe you wouldn't TOTALLY outshine me. It probably didn't do the trick though, I mean, look at you." Both of them were blushing intensely at this point.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I'm sure all your fangirls were crying while watching you," she giggled, "besides, I would kiss you no matter what you're wearing." Sam looked surprised, but in a pleased way. Maude suddenly realised what she said.

"Would _have_ kissed you… is what I meant. You know, past tense. Because… it, already happened. And won't happen again, because friends don't just kiss each other more than once. Otherwise, they wouldn't be…"

Sam cut her off by gently grabbing her face and pulling her into a long, sweet kiss. It was almost lazy due to their current state of drunkenness. They both melted into each other and completely forgot that they were in a room full of their closest friends. As the kiss deepened, they both became more comfortable with each other. There was an unspoken communication between them, assuring them that they both felt the same about each other. That they both had previously felt the same tension being around each other. But at this point, any tension that used to be there was completely gone.

It was only when someone in the room began applauding did they break apart. Sam removed his hand which had been sliding dangerously low on Maude's back.

Sam and Maude looked guiltily around the room, where everyone was watching them with smiles on their faces. They were all so proud of their friends, and it showed in their expressions.

"Damn," whispered Whitney, "I wish the viewers could have seen that!"

Sam and Maude looked back at each other with such affection, and it felt like all their missing pieces had finally clicked into place.

They spent the rest of the night mostly apart from each other, mingling with the rest of their friends. They shared a couple of awkward glances across the room, but that was the extent of their contact for the next hour. When the gathering had carried on into the early hours of the next morning, Sam decided it was time to head home. He did have to work later that day, after all. At the sight of Sam saying his goodbyes, Whitney began elbowing Maude hard in the side.

"Why don't you go with him?! Now is the perfect opportunity to get to know him better, if you're catching my drift."

Maude rolled her eyes at Whitney's suggesting, even though deep inside she knew she had a point. But, now just didn't feel like the right time for her. She knew that what she had, and hoped to keep having with Sam was special, and that she shouldn't rush into anything. But just to get Whitney to stop bugging her, she promptly turned around and headed towards Sam.

"Hey, Sam!" She bellowed.

Just as he was about to leave, he pivoted around so his and Maude's gazes met. He honestly didn't know what to expect from her.

Maude simply raised her right hand. It took Sam a while to understand what she was doing. Was this sign language? Was she saluting him? No, she was simply gearing up for a high five. Once Sam realised, he closed his eyes, smiled, exhaled, then wound up for the high five.

They went for it and they missed. Badly. As in, they barely even touched each other. But that was ok, because the look on their faces and the love in their eyes said enough.

"Bye, Maude."

"See ya soon, lil cunt."

Sam and Maude came from very different places, but somehow they had ended up right next to each other. Neither of them really believed in fate, but this felt different. They knew they belonged together, and they were grateful for whatever it was that brought them there. Everyone else in the office already seemed to know that they were perfect for each other long before they themselves did. The it thing that had been keeping them apart was their stubbornness. Which, consistently, is also what helped to bring them together.

The End.


End file.
